


Marinette's (K)Nightly Visitors

by Ensorcellular_data



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, French Idiots, I'll work book of mormon somewhere into here, Multi, Our poor cinnamon roll, Polyamory, Slow burn??? Haha I guess, This is why I have no life, What am I doing, What is this fandom, flustered marinette, gods help me, miraculous ladybug love square +3, sexual identity questioning, this is hell, tiCkLEsss, vague sexual references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ensorcellular_data/pseuds/Ensorcellular_data
Summary: Marinette thinks she can keep her dangerous secret safe..until a certain batch of superheroes turn up in her room, begging for baked goods, companionship, and perhaps something more. How long will her identity stay safe?





	1. Keep Calm and Mari On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous fic. on this website please don't kill me.

A girl slumped against the bench she was sitting on, computer tilting slightly off of her lap. Catching it before it hit the ground, she read something on the bright screen and straightened in excitement. Her fingers moved across the keys like pond skimmers dancing across a slow moving stream. 

A bright cry made her look up, though her fingers remained on the keyboard, ready to pounce.

"Alya!" A blue haired girl raced across the courtyard, stumbling slightly and tripping into Alya's ready arms. 

"Hey girl!" Alya set her computer aside as the other girl rose to her feet. With a playful frown, she went on "Where were you? The bell rang three minutes ago!"

"I know, I know, sorry. I dropped all my books outside my locker and by the time I picked them all up you were-." She broke off and buried her head into Alya's chest, embarrassed. 

"It's all good, Marinette! I'm just teasing. Anyway, girl, you gotta see this!" She pointed triumphantly at a private message on the LadyBlog, the website on her computer. "Someone sent me a message." She paused for dramatic flair. "A message about Ladybug!"

Marinette blinked. "And? Your fans send you those all the time."

Alya sighed impatiently and rephrased. "Well, specifically for Ladybug! I can hardly believe my eyes, girl! Someone sent me a message to pass on to the world's best superhero! Obviously I don't know her identity-but they want me to send a message on the LadyBlog to her. Some of it makes sense, you know, stuff like 'we need to meet up in person immediately', but it's so vague. But it's only at the end that it gets weird. It must be some code to tell Ladybug who it is or something! It's 'blah blah blah, Tikki knows the way. What's a Tikki? What does it all mean?" She groaned for effect then immediately went back to type a few more words. "I gotta post this immediately! I hope she sees it. Wait-what if she follows my blog? If she does I can't even..."

Little did Alya know, she had already delivered the message to Ladybug even before she published the post. Marinette tuned out the chattering girl next to her and tried to think.

Should I go? What if it's a trap made by Hawkmoth? No, it says Tikki knows, and she wouldn't lead me into Hawkmoth's hands. More importantly, should I bring Chat with me? Marinette firmly made up her mind.

Who knows how long it will take. I'll need Chat to hold down the fort for me, just in case.

"Hello? Marine-ette? Anybody home?" A rap on Marinette's head brought her back into reality.


	2. Is That a Ni-?No, it's Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pretty short chapters I'm sorry. Anyway, enjoy.

" Thank you, Master Fu. You've given me much to think about." Marinette closed the door, thoughts roping and threading through each other like a tangled yoyo string. As the young miraculous wielder walked away, she fingered her purse. Inside, a few special jewelry pieces in boxes with Tikki guarding over them. Even though the boxes were almost weightless, she could feel their heaviness dragging her to the ground. Her head was buzzing (AN: Queen Bee reference eyyyy) confusedly with her meeting with the Master. What decision she made had far more weight than the jewelry in her purse. _Is the threat of Hawkmoth so great that the Master himself would give me the remaining Miraculouses for fear that Hawkmoth would succeed in stealing them?_

\----time skip brought to you by potato potato----

"Hey, I gotta go girl, I'll see you Monday! Bye—!" The girl walked jauntily into the house, swaying her hips slightly to the faint music coming from the family's kitchen. "I'm home, Mum!" Suddenly the girl was mobbed by a mob of small children.

"Alya! Alya! Alya!" Alya wrapped her arms around each child, briefly spinning them through the air, then picking up the next one.

"Hey, scamps," Alya cried good-naturedly. "I gotta change and take a shower, but then you guys can come to my room and help me with my next Ladyblog article. I need somebody to help me choose the best photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir," she added with a little shoulder bump to the smallest child of the bunch.

Auburn hair swishing, Alya hummed and swayed into her room, plopping onto a beanbag, when an unfamiliar object glimmered in the corner of her eye. Pushing herself up, she walked over and inspected the item. _A box? Maybe it's that cool little ladybug plush that I told Mama I liked?_ Alya impatiently opened it, a little of the red paint flaking off and settling on her ring finger. She paused and shook her finger, but only a tiny flake flickered down, and it just nestled into her pants. She shook her head and peered inside the small box. Confused, she drew out a necklace. "A—fox necklace? Who-" A bright bubble of orange light cut her off mid sentence.

 

Nino was exhausted. First, the got shoved to the ground while talking to Adrien, when Chloe decided to push him aside to get to his bud. Then, he got a quiz he totally wasn't prepared for. His headphones got stuck in the headphone jack, and when he pulled them out, part of it chipped off! That was the final straw. Clanging the front door to his apartment, shuffled into his room, and slumped in front of his TV and picked up a controller, ready to game his weekend away. When he pulled his hand up, what he had was not a game controller, but a small jewelry box with strange red-gold markings.

Chloe whined and pouted by her father's side, who was ignoring her in favor of something on his phone. "Daddykins—can I not go to this dinner party tonight. I just got seven new pairs of those shoes I like, and I have to see whether they're all trash or not. Besides, it's just gonna be boring. Nobody cares about anything except my-our money and you don't talk to me except to tell me to smile."

The Mayor looked up for a second, surveying his daughter, though not quite meeting her eyes. Nodding, he took one last glance at her outfit before returning to furiously typing. "Shh, darling. I need for you to come so they can see that I'm child-friendly. You don't want your dear, darling, Daddy to not be reelected, do you sweetheart? Besides, I got you a little present when you get home, and you can always open them before we go to the party. Just stay in that outfit, and don't get it stained. I'll get one of the staff to take you shopping, okay sweetums?"

The blonde huffed, though her eyes were still filling with tears. It doesn't matter, Chloe. You're awesome. _It doesn't matter that Daddykins won't do anything with you. Stop crying, Chloe! Remember what Daddykins told you. Crying is for the weak, for the lower class. If you cry, you make Daddykins unhappy and votes for him will go down—in the..poles. Is that—a tear? Weak. Pathetic_. She huffed and banged the door to her room shut with a snap. Ignoring both ofher thoughts and the pile of shoes by the door, she scanned dejectedly for the "present" her father left for her. "Is this all?" Chloe picked up a little black and red box. She paused for a moment to wipe her eyes, then clicked the clasp open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell am I doing. Anyway, I'm going to always include crappy puns somewhere because I can't resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the funny chapter, mostly because there is no way the transition into having a bunch of functioning crime fighters is easy and I wanted to write a chaotic scene.

Marinette and Adrien tried. They really did. But perhaps the girl had overestimated how much attention and teaching they could give the three new superheroes.

_Maybe I should't have given them all out at once._ Ladybug got back on her feet again after trying to dodge out of the way when she thought one of Alya's clones was the real Volpina. The fox superhero had figured out how to make the illusions, but couldn't control them. They mostly flailed around the city for several minutes before *poofing* into orange smoke, but they managed to freak out a lot of tourists. One had injured himself doing exactly what Ladybug did just a few weeks before then.

_Speaking of injuries,_ Marinette thought, _I think next time I should give a medic a Miraculous!_ At the start of patrol, when another one of Volpina's illusions had gone astray, Nino tried to poof it before it caused any more confusion. Unfortunately, Alya had gone after it too, and the boy had thrown his turtle shell shield right into the real Volpina's gut.

When Nino had tried to catch his astray shield, he fumbled it and threw it into the tangled up yoyo that belonged to Ladybug (a prank) and vaulted itself into the air straight into Queen Bee's wings, which bent and sent her spiraling down to the rooftops, where she hung off Chat's baton.

_His_ baton was wedged in-between two roofs and Chat was walking across it (a bet), which meant of course he had to accidentally step on her fingers and send her straight into the hands of Paris's own Tom Dupin-Cheng, who was carrying flour and had stopped to laugh at the superheroes. So Ladybug had to play nursemaid to a bruised Chat (he slipped after stepping on Queen's fingers), a sulky Carapace, a whimpering Volpina, and a embarrassed, flour covered Queen Bee. On top of that, her father was still watching.

Even though he didn't know Ladybug was actually his daughter, Marinette, it was still plenty embarrassing.

"This is it." Ladybug announced. "We are not doing this again. From now on, only one of you can be out at a time. And you have to be with me or Chat."

Various half-hearted groans emitted from the new heroes, but it seemed just for form's sake. None of them really wanted this to happen again.

"And **no** fighting akumas." That caused more of a fuss, but eventually all three agreed that that did seem more wise, if less fun.

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other and simultaneously said, "This is going to take a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets.


	4. Marinette's "Four"tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortune she may run out of soon

  The first time Marinette heard a knock at her window was Chat, checking up on her after the Evillustrator. She promised him baked goods as a reward if he came back when she could sneak some from the bakery.

  The second time was mostly about food. But a third time? Marinette doubted he'd come back. She was just the neighborhood bakers' daughter who apparently gave free food to stray cats. Despite her doubts, there he was a third time. And a fourth.

  Soon it was almost weekly, though unpredictable, exactly like Chat Noir.

  Then, Marinette had been given the new Miraculouses and Chat was too busy to stop in every week. Hell, Marinette herself could hardly breathe between the responsibilities of both her daily and her superhero life. So when a crash came from her balcony, followed by uneven footsteps, she was concerned and slightly afraid. She still remembered the akuma that could erase walls. Then she saw a face she new well peeking through the window- Chloe, though she was in costume.

  "Marinette honey? Are you alright?" Her mother's slightly concerned voice called from upstairs.

  "I'm fine Momma, I just tripped on my chair on the balcony!" The girl quietly unlatched the window and Queen Bee thumped through it.

  "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night and I have a history quiz tomorrow!" Marinate hissed, though she actually had finished studying and generally got good grades on history. The girl looked abashed, but her face also betrayed a different emotion. _(*hmmm*)_

 "I know, I'm sorry. It's a school night and you probably have things you need to do. It's just, you know, I'm Queen Bee. I-um- am sorta a new hero and I still have to get used to all of this new stuff." She looked down before continuing. "And when I'm out with Ladybug and Chat Noir, I get pretty hungry. And, well, Chat told me that he buys snacks from the best bakery in town after-hours. I figured this is it."

 

  Marinette recognized that look now. The Queen was hungry and wanted food from Marinette! _(haha you thought)_

  "Wow!" Marinette said, feigning surprise. "I can't believe that two of my favorite superheroes want food from my parents' bakery! This is so awesome. I have to get some pictures-but not now, I mean, but if I tell my friend she'll never believe me!"

  The baker's daughter was half tempted to give her the burned treats that were left out from displays and usually eaten by her family, but decided not to. Chloe had mellowed after receiving her Miraculous, though there were still several times the red spotted heroine regretted giving it to her. The yellow-clad girl pulled out a wad of money, but the baker's daughter pushed it aside. She didn't want to take money from her partner, even if she was rich enough to feed all of Paris for a year.

  Next thing she knew, there were two heroes visiting her at night. Then, that number grew to three, after Nino fell onto her roof and sent her second-prettiest window box flying (he still owes her one for that).

  Then four, when Volpina learned that Marinette and Ladybug were "friends", and subtly tried to arrange an interview with the heroine. It was only Ladybug's luck that they didn't run into each other. Until, they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut here  
> smut free zone


	5. Marinette is Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two superhero's discover Marinette's startling secret.
> 
>  
> 
> oOoooOOOoHh mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who's literally procrastinated on the thing they use to procrastinate with?
> 
> iTS YA BOI, SKINNY You know what I'm not going to finish that.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry <3
> 
>  
> 
> Okay I'm never doing that again.

A tap on the window facing out to the balcony had Marinette smiling. A few months of various superheroes visiting her at various times of the day had her memorizing their behavior. While Chloe, Queen Bee, also visited her in the evening, she made much more of a fuss and could always be heard stumbling clumsily onto Marinette's balcony. Nino and Alya's visits were much more sporadic, with Nino only appearing when Marinette was on her balcony. The girl smiled as she considered Alya, Volpina. Unbeknownst to the orange-clad girl, Mari knew her secret to her visits. Volpina would create another copy of herself and have it swing in front of the bakery window, and when everyone was distracted, would sneak up the stairs and through the trapdoor.

She was shaken out of her reverie by a soft creaking of the entrance to her room. Looking at the floor, she found a familiar face grinning up at her. Marinette grinned back until she remembered the tap. These damn heroes. Well, I guess they'd have to find out eventually.

"Pssst! Marinette! I can't wait here forever."

"Oh-um-Volpina! Sorry, I'm a little spacey tonight. Come in!" The girl twiddled with the end of her pigtails before bracing herself and saying, "Actually, Vola, I have another visitor." Marinette rushed on before the foxy (AN: sorry not sorry) superhero left. "It's just Chat. Chat Noir. He's just outside the window. Would you let him in? I have to go get some treats for the both of you." Leaving a taken-aback Volpina midway inside her room, the nervous girl adjusted her pajama bottoms and thumped down the stairs.

 

A few seconds later, Marinette softly set her trapdoor shut and locked it. The two superheroes slowly settling into various seats turned to her for an explanation.

"Mari.....?" The two girls faced each other, the masked one with skepticism on her face. "Why is he here?" Before Chat could speak, the girl in question rubbed her neck and responded.

"You got me. See, the thing is—I'm sort of running an illegal operation here. Guilty."

Two pairs of eyes bugged out at the girl. Marinate would later reflect on how much hurried speaking she'd had to do that day.

It's called 'Feed Paris' Stray Superheroes'." Marinette grinned. "See, I got you two. I'm honestly shocked that you would think even for a second that I, of all people, would be luring you into an evil scheme." She pouted and pushed her fake-hurt expression towards the other two. Alya grabbed a meringue from the tray and pouted back.

"Girl, you scared me! I would hate to have to arrest my bestie!" A speck of cookie landed on the chair, but the masked girl brushed it off before anyone could notice,

"You mean my bestie," Chat interjected, also reaching out to the tray. A pale hand helpfully slid it toward him. "Fancs." Chat's voice could hardly be heard as he shoveled food into his mouth.

The civilian shoved his shoulder lightly. "Hey Big Mouth, close your mouth while your chewing. I've seen enough blended ingredients going into that gullet of yours to put me off baking for months." Ignoring Alya's loud "Ohhh", Chat obediently closed his mouth and began shoving chocolate up his nose. He received a playful slap from the baker's daughter after he opened his still full mouth to gasp for air. "Go to my bathroom and get those out of your nose-if you can; they look pretty deeply buried in there. Besides, I want to talk to Vola for a second."

Chat reluctantly walked out. Even after the door was shut and they heard various blowing noises emanating from the bathroom, they just sat in silence. For those few seconds they were just two girls were leaning on each other, buried in a soft floor rug.

 

"How long has he been visiting you?" Alya's strangely quiet voice interrupted the relative peace.

"Vola-"

"Please."

Marinette turned a little to look into her eyes, half closed but intent for answers. "A little before you got your Miraculous. At first, it was just him checking up on me." Seeing Alya's questioning look, she continued. "You remember when that guy at my school, Nathaniel, got akumatized?" Alya nodded.

He wanted to go on a date with me, and me and Chat did each other a favor. He got me out of the date, and I almost got the akumatized item from Nath."

"Oh."

"Vola, please." Marinette cupped the side of her face.

Alya reluctantly withdrew from the girl's hand and tangled it with her fingers before slowly releasing it. "It's okay, girl. I get it. It's just, earlier you said 'Paris's stray superheroes'. Not 'Chat and Volpina'. Are the others coming too?"

A hand rested on the costumed girl's shoulder. She looked to the dark-haired girl, and relaxed slightly when she nodded. Alya's face split into a grin. "We could invite them over. Maybe we could have a playdate!"

"Oh, Alya."

A creak of the door alerted the two girls to Chat's return. They scooted away from each other slightly, which Chat took as an invitation to plop in-between them. He grinned his special Chesire grin at them and scrunched his thankfully now chocolate-free nose at Marinette.

"So, Princess, Foxy—Ow! Jeez, sorry!—What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me. Sorry there's no chapter pun but I had to--it's not every day your character's name gets autocorrected into a word that actually kinda fits with the thing you're writing.
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if her name turns into Marinate/Mafia bc it does that. A lot.)


End file.
